Hard to Love You
by mei tomatcherry23
Summary: Perjuangan Sakura Haruno, gadis 17 tahun yang harus menerima kenyataan dalam hidupnya, dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan Sasuke Uchiha, 21 tahun pemuda tampan namun playboy dan sedikit mesum... berbagai rintangan dihadapi oleh Sakura, akankan ia mampu melewati semua rintangan itu?/'welcome to my world honey...'
1. Chapter 1

"APPPPAAAAA!"emerland indah itu nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, melotot tajam kearah wanita cantik dihadapannya itu, ia tak habis fikir dengan kedua orangtuanya, bisa-bisanya mereka mempunyai pikiran kolot seperti itu, diusianya yang baru saja beranjak 17 tahun ini, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun diotak jeniusnya. Menarik napas dan membuangnya lagi adalah kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi, mimpi seperti malam-malam yang selalu ada di setiap tidurnya.

"Kaa-san, tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi, ini semua tidak benarkan?" gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu, menatap penuh harap kearah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Ini bukan mimpi Sakura-chan, Tou-sanmu sudah merencanakan perjodohan ini sejak lama, dan kau tahu sendirikan Tou-san tidak suka jika ada yang berani menolak perkataannya"ucap Mebuki sambil mengelus rambut panjang anak semata wayangnya itu, berharap dengan ini, anak yang sangat dicintainya itu bisa merasa sedikit tenang.

"Malam ini kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga mereka, jadi Kaa-san harap kau berdandan secantik mungkin" bersamaan dengan perkataannya itu, Mebuki meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kegarangan.

"Arrghhh,, Kami-sama! Aku bisa mati mudaaaaaa" teriak Sakura frutasi, sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya hingga berantakan.

Dilain tempat, Diwaktu yang bersamaan

Wajah tampannya sedang menatap lurus kearah sebuah photo yang ada ditangannya, bibir tipisnya menarik segaris senyum tipis yang lebih tepat disebut dengan sebuah seringai, berbagai macam rencana telah berkeliaran diotak yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu, entah apa yang difikirkan pemuda tampan idola semua gadis itu, yang pasti hanya ia dan Kami-sama yang tahu. Ia sendiri tak tahu, mengapa dengan mudahnya ia menerima perjodohan yang telah direncanakan oleh kedua orangtuanya itu, biasanya ia tak akan mengatakan 'iya' jika, apa yang diinginkan oleh kedua orangtuanya itu tak sesuai dengan keinginanya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menggangu Sasuke, dari segala rencana-rencana yang telah tersusun rapi diotaknya. Dengan malas ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu guna melihat siapa yang berani mengusik kesenangan barunya itu.

"Sasu-kun" dari arah pintu muncul seorang wanita dengan pakaian super 'mini'nya itu berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya, wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'nakalnya', seolah Sasuke adalah mangsanya. Sesampainya wanita yang biasa dipanggil "Karin" dihadapan Sasuke, Karin dengan segera duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke, dan lengan mulusnya berbelayut manja dileher Sasuke.

"Ada apa Karin?" Tanya Sasuke malas, tak membalas pelukan Karin.

"Kau tak rindu padaku?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, dan tak bisa diganggu" ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karin dilehernya.

"Huft, kau jahat! Padahalkan kita tidak bertemu selama seminggu" Karin merajuk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat dada besarnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang milik Sasuke. Tidak tahan dengan segala godaan yang Karin berikan padanya membuat Sasuke kehilangan control dirinya, dan dengan segera melumat bibir berlapiskan lipstick merah menyala milik Karin dengan ganas, melihat hal itu membuat Karin bersorak senang dan dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Sasuke kepadanya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang tengan mnatap mereka dengan bosan. Hingga sosok itu berdehem guna menyadarkan keduanya, dn ternyata usaha yang dilakukannya tak sia-sia, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Karin dan menatap sosok tersebut dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Ada apa Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil melepaskan Karin dari tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" jawab sosok tersebut, sambil menatap Karin seolah mengatakan 'bisakah kau pergi', mengetahui arti dari tatapan tersebut dengan kaki yang dihentakan ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini? Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Oohh, ayolah Sasuke Bisakah, kau menghentikan ini semua?" Itachi menatap Sasuke,yag sedang merapikan kemejanya yang telah kusut akibat perbuatan Karin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan sikap PLAYBOYmu itu, sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan" Itachi beusaha menasehati sikap adik semata wayangnya itu, yang selalu mempermainkan wanita.

"hm,, akan ku fikirkan, lagipula aku dn gadis itu hanya akan dijodohkan, dan belum tentu akan bertunangan" jawab Sasuke santai.

"ck, terserah kau saja. Ah, Tou-san bilang kau harus pulang cepat karena malam ini kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Haruno, Kau diminta untuk egera pulang" ucap itachi, kemudian pemuda yang merupakan lima tahun diatas Sasuke itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang adik, namun sebelum Itachi benar-benar pergi, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap tepat kearah onyx yang sama dengan dirinya itu.

"Satu hal lagi Sasuke, suatu saat hukum Karma pasti akan berlaku, jadi sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, sebaiknya kau hentikan sifatmu yang suka bermain wanita itu" nasihat Itachi kemudian ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menggap nasihat itachi, sebagai angina lalu saja.

….

Malam minggu adalah malam yang indah bagi semua orang, malam yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga cinta, tapi entah kenapa kini malam minggu adalah malam yang akan dibenci gadis bermata emerland ini, pasalnya malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan calon tunangan yang tak di inginkan olehnya, dan itu membuatnya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Sakura, bisakah kau hentikan gerutuanmu itu?" Mebuki jengah melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sedari tadi mengerutu disampingnya.

"Bisa saja, asalkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san membatalkan perjodohan ini" Jawab Sakura asal.

"Tidak ada penolakan Sakura" tegur Ran, membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa.

Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Sakura dan keluarganya sampai diRestoran mewah, yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang dengan dompet tebal saja.

"keluarga Haruno?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya" jawab Ran singkat

"Keluarga Uchiha telah menunggu Anda semua, mari saya antarkan" merekapun berjalan mengikuti pelaya didepan mereka menuju ruangan VVIP tempat dimana keluarga Uchiha menunggu mereka.

"Selamat malam, maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Ucap Ran beribawa.

"Tak apa, kita juga baru sampai" Fugaku tersenyum maklum kearah Ran.

"Jadi, itu Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto, sambil menatap Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang kedua orangtuanya.

Merasa namanya disebut, Sakura menatap kearah Mikoto dan tersenyum manis sambil membungkukkan badanya "Sakura Haruno, salam kenal"

"Tak ku sangka, kau sangat cantik Sakura-chan" puji Mikoto tulus, membuat rona merah tercetak jelas dikedua pipi Sakura.

"Arigatou, baa-san" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Ah, kau sangat manis Sakura. Astaga, aku hampir lupa, Sasu-kun!" panggil Mikoto kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Fugaku, memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan ibunya itu.

"hn" gumamnya menghampiri sang ibu.

"Perkenalkan ini Sakura, calon tunanganmu"ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah putra bungsunya itu, Sasukepun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, menatap`sang gadis dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan menilai, seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke melihat penampilan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuatnya rishi dan salah tingkah.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Seringai tipis belum lepas dari bibir tipis Sasuke, dengan perlahan pemuda yang identik dengan musim dingin ini mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sakura dan berbisik…

'welcome to my world honey..'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou Minna-san! Mei kembali lagi dengan Chapter 2...**

**Sebelumnya, Aku sangat berterima Kasih dengan review kalian, buatku semua review yang kalian kirim sangat membantu dan membangun,,, awalnya aku fikir gak akan ada yang mau baca Fanfic aku, tapi ternyata ada juga, bahkan sampai ada yang meriview ^^. Disisni aku juga mau, mengklarifikasikan tentang kesamaan opening FFku dengan milik Risa Goryukanda, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika opening FF buatanku hampir sama dengan Milik Risa Goryukanda, tapi ,jujur FF ini murni hasil dari ideku sendiri, aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada readers yang kecewa dengan FFku dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada Risa-san, jika opening FFku ini hampir sama dengan milik Risa-san,,, ~gomene Risa-san ^^... nah, gak perlu banyak bicara lagi...hehe, silahkan baca Chapter 2 nya...**

**~Have you reading and review~**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Suasana khidmat, tenang dan damai tercipta diantara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno ini, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Tokyo ini, sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan ketika berada dimeja makan. Namun, jika diperhatikan dengan lebih jelas, tokoh utama kita ini sepertinya sejenak melupakan aturan-aturan dimeja makan, pasalnya Sakura sedari tadi mengerutu tak jelas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, bahkan tak sedikitpun makanan yang tersedia dihahadapannya disentuh olehnya dan itu membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu semakin melebarkan seringainya, sama halnya dengan Sakura, Sasukepun tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, baginya memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya ini lebih menarik dari makanan yang dihidangkan untuknya itu.

Melihat Sakura yang sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya, membuat Mikoto menyerit dan bertanya.

"Makanannya tidak enak, Saku-chan?" tanyanya sambil melirik makanan Sakura yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto, membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Mikoto."bukan seperti itu baa-san, aku hanya tidak nafsu makan" jawab Sakura, tersenyum kikuk.

Mikoto tampak berfikir, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan senyum manis dibibirnya, "Saku-chan…. Bisa ikut dengan baa-san sebentar?" pinta Mikoto sambil beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Tampa banyak bicara, Sakura mengikuti Mikoto yang mulai meninggalkan meja yang mereka tempati, namun, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan meja itu, Sakura pamit terlebih dahulu sambil membungkuk hormat kepada penghuni meja yang ada disana, dan iapun berjalan mengikuti Mikoto.

. . . . .

" ada apa baa-san? " Tanya Sakura to the point. Saat ini ia dan Mikoto berada ditaman belakang Restoran, duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman tersebut.

Menghela napas adalah kegiatan yang Mikoto lakukan saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada gadis disampingnya ini, melibatkan orang lain demi kepentingan diri sendiri adalah hal yang sangat tercela baginya terutama klan Uchiha itu sendiri. Tapi, sungguh jauh dari dalam relung hatinya ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa demi mengamankan rahasia anak bungsunya itu dari suaminya, dan ia juga tak bermaksud melibatkan Sakura dalam masalahnya ini.

"sebelumnya,, baa-san ingin meminta maaf Saku-chan" Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah.

"maaf untuk apa baa-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Mikoto mengenggam tangan Sakura, "maaf untuk segalanya! baa-san tahu mungkin Saku-chan tidak dapat menerima perjodohan mendadak ini, tapi sungguh, baa-san sama sekali tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu demi kepentingan baa-san sendiri…." Lagi-lagi Mikoto menghela napas.

"…"

"baa-san ingin meminta bantuan darimu Saku-chan, apa itu boleh?"

"bantuan apa baa-san?"

Mikoto menatap Sakura lebih dalam dan lembut, "baa-san mohon! bantu Sasuke, Saku-chan.."

Mendengar jawaban Mikoto membuat Sakura bingung. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Sakura, Mikoto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"baa-san mohon bantu Sasuke merubah semua sikap buruknya. Selama ini, Fugaku sama sekali tidak mengetahui semua sifat buruk Sasuke, baa-san takut jika Fugaku mengetahuinya, Sasuke tidak dimaafkan olehnya atau bahkan Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkan warisan sepeserpun" mata Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"sifat buruk seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura, berusaha tenang dari fikirannya yang saat ini berkecamuk.

"sifat buruk Sasuke yang selalu mempermainkan banyak wanita, selalu pergi ke club-club malam, sering mabuk-mabukan, mengkomsumsi rokok, dan juga Sasuke itu temperamental, baa-san tak tahu sifat buruk apa lagi yang ada didalam diri Sasuke, baa-san te-laah ga-gaa-gal men-ja-di se-orang i-bu sa-ku-chan hiks hiks….'' Mikoto mulai terisak.

Shock! Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, tak ada satupun kata yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. Ia tak habis fikir, apa mimpinya semalam sampai-sampai ia bisa mendapatkan kesialan seperti ini.

'arghhhhh… Kami-sama! Apa dosaku? Sampai-sampai kau menghukumku seperti ini…' runtuknya dalam hati.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi, Sakura mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Sakurapun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mikoto, melihat Mikoto yang terisak disampingnya membuat Sakura tak tega. Menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi, Sakura memustuskan pilihannya.

"baiklah baa-san, aku akan membantu baa-san!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Mikoto menghentikan isakannya dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"arigatou Saku-chan, Arigatou!"

Ya,, Sakura akan berusaha membantu Mikoto, itulah pilihannya.

. . . .

"Arigatou atas jamuan makan malamnya" ucap Ran sambil menjabat tangan Fugaku.

"hn, Sampai bertemu lagi" balas Fugaku.

"Baiklah, kami permisi" pamit Ran mewakili Mebuki dan Sakura, mereka bertigapun berjalan meninggalkan Restoran itu, namun, sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Restoran tersebut, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Maaf sebelumnya Haruno-san!" kata Sasuke sopan

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mebuki menatap Sasuke

"Jika boleh, biarkan saya yang mengantar Sakura pulang" jawab Sasuke, sedikit tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat mata Sakura terbelak sempurna, "aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura.

"waahh, jika itu tidak merepotkan Sasuke-kun, boleh saja" jawab Mebuki mengabaikan penolakan Sakura.

"tapi…" Ucapan Sakura terpotong, melihat tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kedua orangtuanya kepadanya membuat Sakura bungkam seketika, melihat Sakura yang tak bisa menolak lagi, seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas dibibir Sasuke. Dan seringai itu terlihat jelas oleh Sakura, hingga membuat Sakura ingin mencakar wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

"kalau begitu, kami permisi" pamit Sasuke, dan tampa permisi menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura meninggalkan kedua orangtua mereka, yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

. . . .

"kyaaaaaaaa! Tolongg! Aku diculiikkkkk!" teriak Sakura, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya.

"Ck, bisakah kau hentikan teriakanmu itu" Sasuke menatap malas kearah Sakura, "Masuk!" perintahnya.

Dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan lucu, Sakura bertanya, "masuk kemana?" tanyanya sambil memirigkan kepalanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, " masuk ke restoran itu lagi" jawabnya sambil menunjuk restoran yang ada dibelakang mereka.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya arah yang tunjuk Sasuke "oh, baiklah" ucapnya mengerti seraya menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari gengaman tangan Sasuke, kemudian berbalik berjalan kearah Restoran tadi. Melihat tingkah polos Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin 'memakan' gadis yang berjalan meninggalkannya itu. Dengan langkah yang disertai dengan kekesalan, Sasuke mengejar Sakura dan…..

"kyaaaaa! Turunkannnn akuuuuuuu….!"

Mengendong Sakura ala bridal style menuju mobilnya.

. . . .

"buka pintunya UCHIHA, aku ingin turun!" pinta Sakura memaksa, karena sudah lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu mereka sampai di kediaman Haruno, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura, dengan liciknya Sasuke mengunci pintu mobil sportnya itu, mengurung dirinya dan Sakura didalam.

"Tidak, sampai kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sasuke-kun' " jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

" didalam mimpimu!" ucap Sakura ketus.

"terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku tidak akan membukanya sampai kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun' " ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"arghhh!,,, baiklah, 'SASUKE-KUN' bisakah kau membukakanku pintu?" Tanya Sakura, dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"TIDAK"

Toeng~ mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat perempatan siku muncul di jidat Sakura.

"Kau ingin apa…."

"Cium aku!" jawab Sasuke, memotong perkataan Sakura.

"TIDAK MAU!" Sakura menutup bibirnya, dengan kedua tanagnya.

" Ya.. Kalau kau tidak mau, tak apa! Aku tak…"

CUP~

Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika bibir mungil nan lembut itu terasa dipipinya. Sakura mencium Sasuke tepat dipipi pemuda tampan tersebut, ciuman singkat yang hanya berlangsung 5 detik namun dapat membuat jatung seorang UCHIHA SASUKE berdetak cepat. Sakurapun menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Sasuke.

"nah, bisakah kau membukakanku pintu Sasuke-kun?~~"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, menekan tombol otomatis yang ada dimobilnya.

"aku pergi, selamat malam" ucap Sakura, sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke hendak turun dari mobil mahal itu, namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Sakurapun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan emerland indahnya membelak sempurna ketika bibir tipis Sasuke berada diatas bibirnya.

Sasuke mencium tepat dibibir Saskura, ciuman yang terkesan kasar dan menuntut. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Sasuke, namun itu percuma karena Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura guna memperdalam ciuman mereka menggunakan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas digunakannya untuk menarik pinggang ramping Sakura agar semakin merapat kearahnya.

"Hmm~~ ahhh…" desah Sakura saat Sakuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengobrak-abrik isi seluruh mulut Sakura, menyesapi setiap rasa yang ia dapat dari bibir munggil yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Tidak tahan dengan rangsangan Sasuke berikan, Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, membuat saliva mereka yang bercampur keluar melalui celah bibir Sakura, seolah tidak membiarkan saliva itu terjatuh, Sasuke menjilatnya dan memasukannya lagi kegalam mulut Sakura.

Karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sakura. Dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang terengah dihadapannya dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya, bibir yang sedikit terbuka berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Melihat pemandangan dihadapannya membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegak.

'Shit!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"haah~hah.. haaah" Sakura masih mengatur napasnya, kepalanya disandarkan diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke, dapat tercium olehnya wangi Maskulin Sasuke yang menenangkan.

"itu… ciuman pertamaku" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hn' aku suka!bibirmu rasa strawberry" Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut panjang Sakura memberi kenyamanan untuk gadis dipelukannya itu. Sakurapun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap tepat kearah mata Sasuke.

"MESUM!" ucapnya dengan muka memerah menahan malu,

"Hahaha" tawa Sasuke lepas ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura untuknya, melihat Sasuke yang tertawa karena perkataannya membuat Sakura bertambah malu.

Dengan raut penuh kekesalan, Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke, " Menyebalkan" runtuknya, membuat tawa Sasuke semakin lepas,, ckck spertinya Sasuke saat ini, sedang melupakan topeng dinginnya.

Setelah, Sakura benar-benar masuk ke kediamannya, Sasukepun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

" Sakura, kau milikku" ucapnya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

TBC

**yosshh! akhirnya chapter ke-2nya selesai... aku berusaha update kilat... semoga kaliann Suka yaa~~**

**sebelum keluar jangan lupa Review,,,**

**arigatou ^^**

** special thanks to "putri nee-chan" : arigatou, udah jadi penyemangat aku nee-chan ^^**

**~balasan review chap 1~**

**Kumada Chiyu: Arigatou atas sarannya Kumada-san,, untuk next chapnya aku akan berusaha mengurangi sikap playboy Sasuke dengan wanita lain... Ditunggu ya!**

**snhindigohime, .9, Aozora Straw, revenpink, hanazono yuri, birupink-chan : ini chap, lanjutannya,, have you happy reading~ ^^**

**Hanna Hoshiko: Salam kenal juga Hanna-san, iya aku juga ngerasa banget kalau FFku ini banyak sekali kekurangan, maklum author baru,, hehe... Mohon bantuannya juga Hanna-san ^^**

**Uchiha Fitri-Chan: Arigatou Fitri-chan, have you happy reading yaa~**

**Uchiha momo, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke,kahoko : arigatou atas reviewnya,,, ^^ aku akan berusaha membuat Fanfic ini berbeda,,, ditunggu yaaa... maaf kalau kalian kecewa.. -_-**

**Rin: arigatou Rin-chan,,, aku juga sedang berusaha membuat komflik dan kelucuannya,,, ditunggu yaa~**

**mysaki: arigatou mysaki-san, aku akan berusaha membuat fanfic ini menjadi seru... dan updatenya kilat... Mohon bantuannya... ^^**

**Kira-chan : arigatou kira-chan,, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuat fanficku ini berbeda, ditunggu yaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou minna-san!**

**aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 3,, waahh! senangnya~ aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua review kalian,, aku gak nyangka ternyata fanfic yang sangat banyak kekurangan ini dapet nilai positif dari reader,, arigatou minna-san~**

**langsung aja, gak perlu banyak ngomong lagi... ^^**

**~Have You Happy reading~**

Chapter 3

Malam telah kembali keperaduannya, tergantikan oleh sang mentari yang menyongsong bumi, serbekas cahaya matahari dengan malu-malu mengintip dicelah-celah kecil tirai yang sedikit terbuka, membuat gadis cantik yang masih bergelut nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya mengerjabkan matanya perlahan. Mata itupun terbuka sempurna menampakan iris permata yang seindah batu giok, gadis itupun menggeliat kemudian medudukkan diri berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil 'Sakura' itu, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri. 20 menit berlalu, Sakurapun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sailornya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju cermin besar yang ada disudut kamarnya untuk merapikan rambut dan penampilannya. Setelah merasa dirinya telah rapi, Sakura keluar dari kamar bernuansa pinknya menuju meja makan tempat kedua orangtuanya.

"ohayou Saku-chan!" sapa Mebuki, sambil tersenyum manis.

"ohayou mo.. Kaa-san, Tou-san" sapa Sakura juga sambil mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"bagaimana tidurmu?, apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Mebuki sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jahil.

"tidurku nyenyak kaa-san! apa-apan tatapan kaa-san itu!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat tatapan jahil Mebuki.

"eh,,, tatapan apa? Kaa-san rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Kaa-san. Sudahlah Saku-chan sebaiknya kau selesaikan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat Sekolah sebelum terlambat." Ujar Mebuki, sambil mengoles selai dirotinya.

''hn" gumam Sakura menghabiskan makananya, sedangkan Ran hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan singkat ibu dan anak itu. Setelah selesai, Sakurapun pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Internasional Talent School.

. . . .

"Taidama~" ucap Sakura lemas sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri Saku-chan~!" dapat dilihat oleh Sakura, Mebuki berjalan menghampirinya dari arah dapur dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Kaa-san masak apa? Aku lapar~" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"hmm,, Kaa-san masak Sup Miso dan tempura Saku-chan!" jawab Mebuki masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Mebuki, membuat mata Sakura berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru, "waahh senangnnya,, kalau begitu aku makan dulu kaa-san!" ucap Sakura bersiap melangkah menuju dapur, namun sebelum itu terjadi Mebuki lebih dulu menghentikan langkah Sakura dengan cara menarik pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut.

"eitss,, kau tidak boleh makan dulu Saku-chan" cegah Mebuki.

"eh, Kenapa kaa-san? Aku kan lapar~" Sakura menatap Mebuki dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Sebelum makan, kau harus ganti baju dulu, lalu berdandan yang cantik ne~!" ucap Mebuki sambil mendorong Sakura agar menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sakura yang dipaksa seperti itupun hanya bisa menghela napas mengikuti permintaan Kaa-sannya itu.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragam yang dikenakan dan berdandan yang cantik, Sakura turun untuk menemui Mebuki, terlihat olehnya Mebuki sedang sibuk dengan Makanan yang dimasaknya tadi.

"Kaa-san!?" panggil Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Mebuki.

"Kawaaii!, kau cantik sekali Saku-chan~" ucap Mebuki melihat putri semata wayangnya berpenampilan sangat cantik, Sakura mengenakan dress pink selutut dengan renda dibawahnya, rambutnya yang panjang dikepang olehnya dengan ikatan pita dibawahnya. Juga kaus kaki putih berenda selulut dan sepatu pantofel pink, manis sekali. Wajahnya yang cantik sangat menawan dalam polesan make up natural. Ia tak memakai kalung, gelang ataupun cincin. Hanya anting berbentuk bunga sakura pink sesuai namanya.

Mendengar pujian Mebuki membuat sedikit rona merah diwajah cantiknya, "arigatou kaa-san", Namun, dahi Sakura menyerit ketika melihat Mebuki memasukkan makanan yang telah dimakannya tadi kedalam kotak makanan.

"untuk apa kaa-san memasukkan makanan itu kedalam kotak makanan? Tanya Sakura.

"ah, makanan ini untuk kau makan bersama Sasuke-kun, Saku-chan~! Nah sekarang, pergilah~ Ebisu sudah menunggumu diluar"

Mendengar jawaban Mebuki membuat mata Sakura membelak, "aaappaa! Aku tidak mau kaa-saan, untuk apa kita memberinya makanan, diakan kaya kaa-saa aku yakin dia pasti sudah membeli makanan" tolak Sakura.

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN, Saku-chan~! Ucap Mebuki tegas, sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan yang telah ia siapkan kearah Sakura. Kemudian wanita yang masih cantik diumur 40 tahunan itu, menarik paksa Sakura menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan juga olehnya. Sakura yang ditarik paksa seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ebisu, tolong antarkan Sakura ke Uchiha Corp" perintah dan suruh Mebuki, sambil mendudukan paksa Sakura dikursi belakang.

"baik nyonya!, kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit Ebisu, setelah itu menjalankan mobil yang dikendarainya menuju Uchiha Corp. Sedangkan Sakura selama perjalanan menuju Uchiha Corp, bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya mengerutu, ia tak habis fikir dengan kaa-sannya itu, semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan keluarga Uchiha, kaa-sannya selalu saja memaksanya melakukan semua keingingannya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya sebenrnya anak kaa-sannya itu Ia atau Uchiha pantat aya mesum itu sih~. Karena asyik mengerutu, Sakura tak sadar bahwa ia telah sampai didepan Uchiha Corp jika Ebisu tak menyadarkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai Nona~" Ucap Ebisu, yang saat ini berdiri disamping Sakura membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya itu. Sakurapun turun dengan tidak ikhlasnya berjalan memasuki Uchiha Corp, namun sebelumnya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepada Ebisu.

. . . .

Semua mata tertuju padanya, sejenak melupakan tujuan mereka masing-masing, tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada gadis cantik bak bidadari yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju meja repsesionis itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap diotak mereka, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, dan apa tujuan gadis itu kemari, sungguh mereka tak pernah melihat gadis secantik itu datang kekantor tempat mereka berkerja ini, pasalnya mereka sangat tahu bahwa presedir mereka tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun, jadi, tak mungkinkan jika gadis itu mencari…

"Permisi~, ruangan Uchiha Sasuke disebelah mana?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara merdunya, membuat semua orang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya membelakkan mata mereka,'jadi gadis Ini mencari Sasuke-sama, tapi apa hubungan mereka?' begitulah isi benak mereka.

"ruangan Sasuke-sama ada dilantai 5, tepat diujung koridor" jawab sang repsesionis kepada Sakura.

"arigatou Shion-san.." ucap Sakura sambil membaca name tag repsesionis itu, setelah itu, Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Seperginya Sakura, merekapun kembali kepekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"ah, itu dia ruangannya~" ucap Sakura ketika melihat sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran 'UCHIHA SASUKE' didepannya, iapun berjalan mendekati ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pendengarannya dengan jelas mendengar suara-suara aneh didalam ruangan itu. Sakurapun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu tersebut, pendengaranya semakin jelas mendengar suara aneh itu.

"aaaaahhh… saassu… khee…kunnn~" dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura membuka pintu dihadapannya itu, matanya membelak sempurna ketika melihat adegan didepannya dimana Sasuke tengah melakukan kegiatan -yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan sebelum menikah- dengan wanita berambut merah darah yang sedang terengah dibawahnya.

Asyik dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan membuat kedua anak manusia yang tengah dilanda napsu dunia itu, tak menyadari kehadiran gadis cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu terpaku melihat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, Sakura tak dapat mengerakkan badannya sesentipun, terlalu shock mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang telah dijodohkan dengannya itu melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya pada wanita lain, apalagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke dengan semangatnya mendorong miliknya keluar masuk diliang wanita dibawahnya. Sakit. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit melihat itu semua, ingin rasanya ia beranjak dari tempat itu namun kata-kata permohonan Mikoto kembali terngiang dibenaknya, dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian pada dirinya Sakura mencoba membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat.

DEG

Mendengar suara itu kedua insan yang sedang dilanda napsu tersebut menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka dengan cepat, entah kenapa napsu yang tadi melanda Sasuke hilang seketika dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, mata setajam elang itu membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Sakura berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia pun segera memisahkan diri dari Karin kemudia memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Ketika Sasuke akan memakai kemejanya, suara Sakura menghentikannya,

"sudahlah Sasuke-kun,, tak usah dipakai, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Aku permisi, dan maaf telah menggangu kegiatan kalian" ucap Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke, melihat Sakura yang meningglkannya entah dorongan darimana Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura, meninggalkan Karin sendiri yang menggeram kesal.

"Saakuraaa…!", teriak Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Sakura, Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke bukannya berhenti malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya, Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika harus menyerah begitu saja, pemuda tampan itu, semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Sakura.

Greb

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura membuat langkah Sakura terhenti, kemudian membalik tubuh Sakura agar menghadap kearahnya. Hatinya menyerit ketika melihat air mata lolos dari iris teduh dihadapannya, tampa paksaan dan dalam keadaan sadar Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, Sakura yang dipeluk oleh Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya. Sasuke yang merasa tak mendapatkan balasan, melepaskan pelukannya dan mematap gadis yang menunduk dihadapannya, iapun mengangkat dagu kecil Sakura dengan jarinya kemudian menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua pipi gadis itu menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya yang ditangkupkan dikedua pipi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku~" pinta Sasuke tulus, menatap emerland dihadapannya dalam.

"…." Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Sasuke menghela napas karenanya.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku~" pinta Sasuke lagi, sungguh ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia memohon kepada Sakura, karena seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah sekalipun memohon kepada orang lain tapi, dengan Sakura entah mengapa semua itu tak berlaku lagi, padahal mereka baru bertemu sehari yang lalu.

"…." Sakura masih diam tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban membuat senyuman tipis tercetak dibibir tipis Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memdekatkan wajah mereka membuat Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke, Sakurapun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika benda kenyal dan lembut itu berada tepat diatas miliknya, Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut tak ada kesan paksaan sama sekali sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka.

Sasuke dengan perlahan melumat bibir mungil dibawahnya berusaha memberikan ketenangan lewat ciuman mereka, tangan yang awalnya berada dikedua pipi Sakura kini berpindah ke tangkuk gadis itu menekannya memperdalam ciuman mereka, terlena dengan perlakuan lembut Sasuke, Sakurapun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke membuat tubuhnya semakin merapat kearah pemuda tersebut. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi panas, Sasuke menekan bibir bawah Sakura dengan lidahnya meminta izin agar Sakura membuka mulutnya, mengerti dengan keinginan Sasuke, Sakurapun membuka mullutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk mengobrak-abrik isi terdalam mulutnya.

"Hmmpp~ sasuu… ahh.. Hmmpp" desah Sakura, karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Iapun berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar mau melepaskan ciuman mereka, mengerti akan keadaan Sakura Sasukepun melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun sebelum benar-benar melepasnya Sasuke, melumat bibir atas Sakura sebagai penutup dari ciuman mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Saku~" mohon Sasuke lagi,-ckck, Sasuke benar-benar melupakan topengnya dihadapan Sakura-.

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak, "baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat". Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura, "apa?" tanyanya.

"Tinggalkan wanita itu" jawab Sakura tegas.

"akan kufikirkan," jawab Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju ruangannya. Tampa mereka berdua sadari adegan mereka tadi telah dilihat oleh seluruh karyawan yang berkerja disana, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apalagi melihat kemeja Sasuke yang berantakan.

. . . .

"jadi kau kesini dan berdandan cantik hanya untuk mengantar ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kotak yang dibawa Sakura. Saat ini mereka berada diruangan Sasuke duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura cuek.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil, Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "kau masih marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak"

"oh ayolah~ Sakura, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu"

"tapi, kau belum mengabulkan syaratku" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Okeoke,, aku akan meninggalkan Karin" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata itu, namun ia tak menemukannya.

"permintaan maaf dikabulkan" Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke kemudian Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke, menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"pulang"

"tidak boleh! Temani aku disini" ucap Sasuke.

"Apaa? Aku tidak mau" tolak Sakura.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Karin" ujar Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dibelakangnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengeram "baiklah", kemudian ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"sekarang suapi aku" perintah Sasuke.

"tidak mau~"

"ya,, kalau kau menolak,, aku.."

"arrggghhh,,, baiklah" geram Sakura, sambil mengambil kotak makanan yang ada dimeja dihadapannya, kemudian menyuapi Sasuke, Sasuke yang disuapipun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, melihat Sakura yang mengerutu dihadapannya.

"kau juga makan" Ucap Sasuke mengambil alih sumpit yang ada ditangan Sakura, kemudian menyuapi gadis yang ada disadapannya itu.

Setelah selesai makan dan acara suap suapan mereka, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah meja kerjanya mengambil dokumen dan laptop yang ada disana kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat Sakura yang sedang merapikan bekas makan mereka, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"kau tidak boleh pulang, temani aku berkerja disini" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"hmm…" gumam Sakura, menyetujui perintah Sasuke.

Tampa terasa waktu terus berputar, membuat Sakura tampa sadar tertidur karena bosan menunggu Sasuke berkerja. Kini Sasuke telah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya, iapun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sakura, senyum tipis tercetak dibibir Sasuke melihat Sakura tidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya, wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur begitu polos dan cantik, membuat Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura mengecup bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut, bibir yang selalu ingin diciumnya lagi dan lagi semenjak ciuman pertama mereka itu. Sasukepun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, menatap Sakura sambil merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya itu.

"arigatou, Kau adalah alasanku" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

**TBC**

**yooosshh! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesaii~~**

**sebelum keluar, review dulu yaa~ arigatou ^^**

**special thanks untuk semua Reader dan yang udah Review ^^**

**balasan review cahpter 2**

**Ai: arigato ai-san... review dari ai-san, sangat membantu aku~ aku jadi semangat buat nulis fanfic ^^, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengembangkan cerita ini.. mohon bantuannya~**

**Kikyu RKY: sasuke gak baka kikyu-san, tapi sedikit mesum,, hehe ^^**

**snhindigohime : arigatou snhindigohime-san, aku akan berusaha membuat fanfic menjadi panjang~ mohon ditunggu dichap selanjutnya ya~..**

**karina karin: haha,,, arigatou karina-san,, jodohin karina-san sama sasuke-kun? boleh juga tuh.. ^^ iya, aku juga greget waktu nulis adegan sasusakunya, sebenernaya aku sempet binggung mw nulis adegan sasusakunya seperti apa, yaa akhirnya jadinya seperti itu ~ ^^**

**Uchiha Fitri-Chan : arigatou fitri-chan,, untuk masalah ada orang ketiga dihubungan sasusaku atau engga, ditunggu dichap berikutnya ya... jawabannya ada dsana hehe ^^**

**cherryma: hihihi,, iya nih cherryma-san, aku lagi berusaha buat karakter Sasukenya berbeda.. ^^ arigatou reviewnya.**

**Princess Cherry Blossom: huaaahhh putri nee-chan... arigatou ne, nee-chan udah mau review.. untuk kekurangannya,, mohon bantuannya nee-chan ^^**

**mysaki,hanazono yuri : arigatou ^^,, iya aku lagi berusaha buat cerita yang lebih panjang... mohon bantuannya ^^**

**Kira-chan: arigatou kira-chan.. aku juga sedang berusaha membuat fanfic ini berbeda,, mihon bantuannya... ~**

**Horumori, Gita-ryu, Hana Kumiko, ravenpink, 41,ongkitang, Aozora Straw, nasyachoco, kawaihana, .9,marukocan, ,: ini lanjutannya,, arigatou udah baca fanfic aku, jangan bosen-bosen nunggu kelanjutan fanfic aku ya~**

**prince ice cheery: haloo juga adeekk... iya gak papa~, arigatou ne, udh baca dan review fanfic aku..**

**Hanna Hoshiko; arigatou hanna-san, semoga kesalahan fanfic saya sedikit berkurang,, mohon bantuannya ^^**

**Kumada Chiyu : iya aku sengaja buat Sasuke mesum disini Kumada-san, ^^, untuk perannya Karin di Fic ini, mohon ditunggu dichap berikutnya ya,,, jawaban ada kok disana hehe ^^..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou Minna-san..**

**aku kembali lagi dengan Chap 4 ~**

**langsung aja..**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Langit telah berganti warna, bintang-bintang bertebaran membentang dikhatulistiwa, gemersik suara binatang malam menghiasi keheningan malam. Suhu dinginnya serasa akan meremukan tulang, namun itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi pemuda tampan ini, pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri dibalkon Apertermennya, sambil menatap hamparan bintang diatasnya. Helaan napas kerap kali keluar melalui bibir tipisnya, saat ini begitu banyak fikiran yang hinggap diotak jeniusnya hingga membuat kepalanya seakan ingin pecah, perasaan bersalah dan menyesal kerap kali menghantuinya. Membuatnya ingin lari meninggalkan semua ini. Tapi, ia sadar jika ia sudah memulai berati ia juga harus mengakhirinya. Getaran disaku celana bagian belakang mengalihkan perhatian pemuda tersebut, dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca e-mail yang masuk diponselnya itu.

**To : You**

**From : Karin**

** Sasu-kun… kau ada dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Temui aku ditempat biasa kita bertemu. Aku mohon~ **

Setelah membaca e-mail dari Karin, tampa fikir panjang Sasuke segera bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya. Kemudian, berjalan meninggalkan Apertermennya untuk menemui Karin. Namun sebelum menemui Karin, Sasuke lebih dulu menemui seseorang yang entah kenapa belakangan ini, ia sangat merindukan sosok tersebut dan berharap sosok itu dapat menjadi alasannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang telah ia buat sendiri.

. . .Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama . . .

Bibir tipisnya menampilkan seringai yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan, manik emerlandnya menatap sebuah foto yang ada digengamannya dengan pandangan tak terbaca, gadis itu kemudian melempar photo yang digengamnya tadi kesamping tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur diatas kasur king sizenya, emerlandnya beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Fikirannya menerawang ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat dimana ia mendapati laki-laki yang dijodohkan dengannya sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu, toh ia tak mencintai laki-laki itu begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, entah mengapa permintaan dari ibu laki-laki itu melintas diotaknya dan itu membuatnya ingin melihat reaksi dari laki-laki itu jika ia berakting seolah-olah ia adalah gadis yang sakit hati melihat kekasihnya selingkuh didepannya, _and see_! ia berhasil melakukannya, laki-laki itu mengejarnya bahkan meminta maaf kepadanya, ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong dengan laki-laki itu, tapi ini semua kan demi kebaikan laki-laki itu dan juga untuk membantu Mikoto.

"UCHIHA SASUKE,, kau masuk perangkapku." ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu, dari arah pintu muncullah sosok yang sangat dicintainya menatap kearahnya dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Sosok itupun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ada tamu untukmu" jawab Mebuki.

Dahi Sakura menyerit mendengar jawaban Mebuki, "Tamu? Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Mebuki lebih memilih tersenyum menatap Sakura, membuat Sakura bertambah bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang temui 'tamu' itu dulu. Dia menunggumu dibawah." Ucap Mebuki dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Aku curiga dengan Kaa-san." Aku Sakura jujur. Menatap penuh selidik kearah Mebuki.

"Oh ayolah Saku-chan~, jangan tatap Kaa-san seperti itu," rajuk Mebuki membuat Sakura jengah.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menemuinya" Sakura akhirnya mengalah dari Mebuki. Gadis bersuai merah muda itu, akhirnya turun untuk menemui tamu yang dimaksud Kaa-sannya itu. Dan tampa disadari olehnya, Mebuki menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

. . .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura ketus, ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada dirumahnya, sambil menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurut Sakura mengejek.

"Apa begitu caramu menyapa calon tunanganmu sendiri?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi menjadi tunanganmu." Jawab Sakura, sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk disampingku?" Sasuke lagi-lagi bertanya membuat perempatan siku muncul dijidat Sakura.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata **UCHIHA SASUKE** begitu cerewet." Jawab Sakura sambil menekan nama Sasuke.

"Aku hanya cerewet didepanmu honey," jawab Sasuke santai, membuat Sakura tambah geram kepadanya.

"Arghh... bicara denganmu tak ada habisnya. Sekarang! katakan apa maumu Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat Sakura kesal karenanya, dengan santai Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis musim semi yang sedang mengerutu itu dan mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura, menghirup wangi rambut Sakura yang menenangkan baginya.

"Pertama, bisakah kau menyingkir dari sampingku dan singkirkan juga tanganmu itu dari rambutku. Kedua, aku tidak ingin keluar denganmu. Dan Ketiga, ada banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan Uchiha-sama, jadi, bisakah kau pergi saat ini juga?" Ucap Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Namun, sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi Sasuke lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Pertama, aku tak bisa menyingkir dari sampingmu sesentipun, karena Kau sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagiku, yaahh... aku akui meskipun kita baru seminggu saling mengenal. Kedua, kau tidak bisa menolak sayang~ karena Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu sudah mengizinkanmu, bahkan jika kau ingin menginap ditempatku pun mereka dengan senang hati mengizinkanmu. Ketiga, tugas? Bukankah besok hari minggu? Jadi, aku rasa tugasmu itu bisa dikerjakan sepulang kita KENCAN atau kau ingin aku yang membantumu hmm~? Mengingat otakku yang jenius ini."

Jawaban panjang Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit menganga, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Dan tampa disadari olehnya, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahnya dan...

Kyaaaaa...

Sasuke mengendongnya ala brydal style menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Sekarang, kau ganti baju, aku akan menunggumu disini." Perintah Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura memasuki kamarnya tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, kemudian menutup pintu kayu didepannya.

"Arrgghh.. dasar Uchiha gila!" amuk Sakura, "Dia fikir, dia itu siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku seperti itu." ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Cleek

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari ponselnya. Disana, ia melihat Sakura berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan wajah yang masih mengerutu. Sasukepun menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula menyender pada tembok dibelakangnya, kemudian ia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Kau cantik." Ucapnya masih menatap Sakura, "Tapi, apa kau yakin akan memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Sakura sekali lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura heran. Sakurapun, memperhatikan penampilannya. Tak ada yang salah, malam ini ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan celana jeans pendek berwrna baby pink membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos sempurna, dipadukan dengan sepatu kets putih. Rambutnya ia bagi dua, disetiap sisinya ia ikat mengunakan ikat rambut berbentuk pita pink.

"Sudahlah~ jangan cerewet Uchiha. Aku yakin akan memakai pakaian ini." Sakura memutar matanya bosan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Tapi, Kau cantik malam ini." puji Sasuke lagi.

"Berhenti memujiku. Aku tidak akan termakan dengan pujianmu itu," ujar Sakura, berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil. Kemudian, Ia berjalan mengikuti Sakura

. . . .

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang fokus menyetir mobil.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sakura,"Hn" gumam Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Isshh,, bicaralah yang normal Uchiha! Aku tidak mengerti dengan gumanmu itu."

"Mana pangilan sayangmu untukku?" bukannya menjawab ucapan Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih menggoda gadis musim semi yang tengah merajuk disampingnya itu.

"Panggilan apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah Sasuke, "Eh?! Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?" pekik Sakura kaget, karena wajah tampan Sasuke tepat bereda didepan wajahnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Singirkan wajahmu sekarang! Sebelum aku berteriak." Ancam Sakura sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"**Mana panggilan** **SAYANG UNTUKKU SAKURA-CHAN**?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menekankan perkataannya.

Sakura tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, ia masih berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda tampan yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Melihat Sakura yang terus menjauhkan diri Sasuke pun tak mau kalah, pemuda tampan itu semakin memajukan wajah rupawannya hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Mengetahui posisi yang tidak menguntungkan untuknya, Sakura tak berani bergerak sedikitpun karena dapat dipastikan olehnya jika ia mengeluarkan suara, bibir mungil miliknya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Sasuke. Namun, setelah melihat Sasuke akan semakin memajukan wajahnya dengan berat hati dan tidak ikhlas Sakura memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke-kun."Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas dibibir Sasuke hanya dengan mendengar panggilan Sakura untuknya. Sasukepun, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura kemudian mengacak surai lembut milik Sakura dengan gemas.

"Anak pintar!" ucapnya disertai senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Cih!" dengus Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Ayo turun!" ajak Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya membuat Sasuke semakin gemas kepadanya.

"Menemui seseorang." Jawab Sasuke, "Ayo!" ajaknya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk gadis musim semi itu.

Tampa banyak bicara, Sakurapun turun dari mobil Sasuke dan mulai mengikuti pemuda yang sedang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

. . .

"Karin!" panggil Sasuke pada wanita yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara. Dan ketika ia melihat kearah belakang, mata yang berlapiskan kaca mata itu memincing tak suka ke asal suara, -ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya kearah Sakura- yang sedang berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak memintamu untuk datang **berdua** Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin yang sengaja menyingung Sakura dengan penekanan kata 'berdua' kepada Sasuke.

Mengetahui Karin yang sedang menyinggungnya membuat Sakura sedikit merasakan hawa panas disekeliling tubuhnya. Iapun, dengan berani menatap tepat kearah mata Karin yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ma…"

"Aku yang mengajaknya kesini" Jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu Sasuke-kun~" rajuk Karin, bangkit dari duduknya kemudian bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke yang menganggur.

"Bicara berdua ataupun bertiga sama saja," jawab Sasuke sambil melapaskan Karin dari lengannya kemudian menarik Sakura untuk duduk didekatnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu!" Karin lebih memilih mengalah, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura menduduki kursi tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke_ to the point_. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya namun, telinganya tetap terfokus kepada apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Karin.

"Kau yakin ingin aku mengucapkannya disini, dihadapan gadis itu?" Karin menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang 'aneh' menurut Sakura.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tenang, namun jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa tegang dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Karin.

"Baiklah! Aku…." Karin tak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat mata Sakura membelak sempurna dan raut wajah Sasuke menegang melihatnya.

. . . "Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Saat ini, Ia dan Sakura sedang berada di Bukit yang indah dengan beribu bintang yang menjadi atapnya, kemerlap cahayanya begitu menakjubkan memanjakan penglihatan. Sunyi tak ada satupun suara, sangat cocok untuk seseorang yang tengah menenangkan dari permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi.

Udara dingin serasa menusuk tulang Sakura, gadis itupun berusaha mencari kehangatan diantara usapan tangannya. Tiba-tiba kehangatan itu menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, sebuah jaket yang ia yakini milik Sasuke tersampir dibahu mungilnya. Sakurapun menatap Sasuke, dapat dilihat olehnya berbagai macam emosi terpancar dari wajah rupawanya. Dengan perasaan antara ingin dan tidak ingin Sakura menyentuh salah satu tangan Sasuke, menusapnya dengan perlahan berusaha menyalurkan sedikit semangat untuk pemuda itu. Berharap dengan itu Sasuke bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura, masih mengusap tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura, "Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan gengaman tangan Sakura untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada disaku benda yang Sasuke keluarkan membuat Sakura mendelik melihatnya.

"Kau mengkomsumsi benda itu?"

Sasuke menatap benda yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, tak ada yang salah menurutnya hanya sebuah rokok.

"Aku biasa mengkomsumsinya Sakura." Jawab Sasuke, sambil menghisap rokok itu. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Sakura lebih dulu mengambil rokok itu dan membuangnya ketanah.

"Apa..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika sesuatu yang manis terasa di dalam mulutnya. Iapun menatap si pelaku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku akan sita rokok milik Sasuke-kun. Dan ini sebagai gantinya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil kotak rokok milik Sasuke kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas miliknya, setelah itu memberikan Sasuke lolipop miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap tak minat kepada apa yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang manis Sakura." Ujar Sasuke malas.

"Tapi, lolipop ini tidak akan membuatmu mati Sasuke-kun. Sedangkan rokok itu akan membuat penyakit bersarang ditubuhmu! Aku tidak ingin mempunyai tunangan penyakitan." Jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Entah mengapa, setelah ia mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura membuatnya bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Baiklah! Lolipopmu aku ambil." Sasukepun mengambil Lolipop yang ada ditangan Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu terenyum karenanya.

Setelah perbincangan singkat mereka, kini Sasuke maupun Sakura memilih untuk diam. Hanyut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura dikagetkan oleh tingkah Sasuke. Pemuda itu telah berada dibelakang tubuh Sakura, merengkuh gadis bersuai pink itu kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pingangnya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menengelamkan kepalanya diperbatasan antara leher dan bahu Sakura. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang tengah didekapnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja."

Sakura akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya berada didalam pelukan hangat milik Sasuke. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya karena ia telah berhasil melakukan permintaan Mikoto. Permintaan untuk menghentikan Sasuke dari kebiasaan mengkomsumsi rokoknya. Semoga saja permintaan lain dari Mikoto dapat dilaluinya tampa rintangan.

Seiring dengan semakin malamnya dunia. Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke samakin merengkuhnya.

Biarlah hanya untuk malam ini.

**TBC**

**fiuhh.. akhirnya FFN chap 4 aku selesai ^^**

**special thanks untuk semua yang sudah review dan baca FFN aku...**

**happy reading ^^**

**mind to review?**

**balasan review**

**prince ice cheery: sama dek, sebenernya aku juga kurang puas sama chap 3 nya ^^.. tapi, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya menjadi lebih baik... ditunggu yoo~~.. semoga suka dengan chap 4 nya ^^... mind to review?**

** .524, ongkitang, , .9, p.w sasusaku, marukocan : arigatou ya udah baca~ ini lanjutannya... ^^**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: waahhh,,, arigatou buat saran dan ilmunya nee-chan ^^. itu bener2 ngebantu aku... aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik.. Mohon bantuannya nee-chan ^^**

** : alasannya akan dijelasin di chap selanjutnya.. ditunggu ya serry-san~**

**Guest: arigatou udah baca dan buat review guest-san. aku disini bukanya mau buat Sakura bodoh atau apa, Sakura ngelakuin itu ada alasanya kok... ^^ dan juga itu untuk menuhi permintaan Mikoto (baca chap 2) ^^ ya~**

**snhindigohime : arigatou snhindigohime-san.. gomen buat chap 4nya aku gk bisa update kilat.. -_- tapi, di chap selanjutnya aku akan berusaha update kilat... ditunggu ya~**

**Dhezthy UchihAruno: salam kenal juga Dhezthy-san, untuk masalah mereka udah saling suka atau enggak.. jawabannya ada di chap berikutnya... ditunggu ya.. ^^**

**Nachanhime: iya gak papa kok... eh ada typo ya? ahh virus typo memang selalu ada... -_- tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membasminya... hehe... arigatou udah di ingetin ^^**

**Hanna Hoshiko: arigatou Hanna-chan atas ilmunya,, itu bukan menggurui kok, aku malah seneng ada yang mau berbagi ilmu sama aku... arigatou ya~**

**Aozora Straw: waaahhh... arigatou straw-san atas masukannya, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik.. mohon bantuannya ya~.. AH, untuk masalah sakuranya, itu salah satu caranya dia untuk menuhi permintaan Mikoto (chap 2), akujuga kurang puang untuk chap 3nya,, tpi aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik.. mohon banguannya... ^^**

**cherryma: arigatou dek... gomen untuk chap ini aku gk bisa update kilat~, tapi di chap selanjutnya aku akan berusaha update kilat, ditunggu yaa~**

**Uchiha Fitri-Chan: iya fitri-chan, aku sengaja disini buat Sasuke sedikit Oc... ^^ arigatou buat reviewnya..**

**Hatake Ridafi kun: iya, aku lagi berusaha buat yang lebih panjang,, ditunggu ya~.. semoga chap 4 ini lebih panjang ^^**

**angodess: arigatou udah suka FFN aku angodess-san... yoshh! aku akan berusaha membuat FFN aku berbeda, ditunggu ya~~**

**41: iya sasu disini emang hentai.. hehe... ini lanjutannya have you happy reading^^**

**Ai : arigatou ai-san... masalah hubungan karin dan Sasuke akan aku jelasin di chap selanjutnya kok.. ditunggu ya~~ nah, untuk Sakuranya, itu masih rahasia hehe,,, ditunggu ya~**

**hmmm: arigatou udah review... untuk masalah sakura yg sok malaikat atau gk, jawabnnya ada dichap selanjutnya kok ditunggu ya... hehe ^^**

** : arigatou fava-san... ini lanjutannya... have you happy reading ^^**

**Kikyu RKY: oke ky-san.. iya sasu-kun, udah mulai tobat ^^**


End file.
